Conventional media devices with audio capabilities have physical limitations on the quality of their audio output. Although conventional speaker systems are capable of implementing passive radiators to improve acoustic output in various low frequency ranges, conventional passive radiators typically are tuned by mass, and thus also suffer physical limitations. Lighter weight speaker cabinets or housings are unable to support heavier passive radiators, and suffer sound distortion and unwanted vibration if mounted with heavier passive radiators.
Furthermore, conventional passive radiators formed using conventional materials typically are tuned to a set frequency or predetermined range of frequencies upon formation, as their mass, stiffness and other properties, cannot be adjusted or modified reliably once the passive radiators are formed. Thus, conventional audio devices typically are not well suited to be dynamically tuned to optimize acoustic output at different frequency ranges.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for dynamically tuned audio in a media device without the limitations of conventional techniques.
Although the above-described drawings depict various examples of the invention, the invention is not limited by the depicted examples. It is to be understood that, in the drawings, like reference numerals designate like structural elements. Also, it is understood that the drawings are not necessarily to scale.